narutos dream
by yellowflash-reincarnated
Summary: what would happen if naruto became hokage after beating pain? what happens to the storyline now that things have changed? read on!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: so this Naruto takes place right after Naruto confronts pain so read on and enjoy. Only writing this cuz I'm having writers block on my other story… hope you like it!

"I have told you my story" Nagato tells Naruto as the boy stands there listing to every word and thinking carefully of what he should say next. "Now tell me your answer!"

Naruto pulls out a small book and stares deeply at it with sad cerulean blue eyes thinking of his late master. "You may be right" Naruto starts, "I also think the same way."

"I see…" Nagato says a bit surprised but listens on.

"I see where your coming from now. But I still… can't forgive you. I still hate you." Naruto says.

"Then you want to settle this?" Nagato asks him carefully since he is now almost defenseless against him he worries a bit about what will happen.

"But… Pervy Sage believed in me, and left me a quest. So I'm gonna believe in Pervy Sage's belief. That's my answer!" Naruto says shocking Nagato a bit. "So…I won't kill you guys." Naruto said to him.

"You'll believe in what Jiraiya sensei believed? I see. So that's your answer. And do you expect us to wait… until u make this world a peaceful place!? Don't play with me! It's far too late for me to believe in Jiraiy's words! There's no such thing as true peace! As long as we live in this cursed world peace can never be possible!" Nagato said.

"Then… then I'll break that curse! If there is such a thing as peace, I'll seize it! I'll never give up!" Naruto said back to Nagato.

"You… That's…"

"Nagato? What's wrong!?" konan asked him worried.

"Those words..." Nagato started

"That's right. They're taken straight from this book. The first novel written by pervy sage. Pervy sage was seriously trying to change the world with this book. At the end of this book he wrote about a student… it was you Nagato" Naruto said as Nagato got a sad and worried look on his face mixed with a small bit of fear in his eyes.

"No…" Nagato said before remembering about life with Jiriya and what he taught him.

"And the name of the hero in this novel… his name is … Naruto!" he said while holding the book in one hand and putting his thumb in his chest with a look of determination in his eyes. "My name is a precious keepsake from Pervy Sage! I cannot just give up and stain my master's keepsake! I WILL be the hokage! And I will bring peace to the hidden rain! Please believe in me!" Naruto said to Nagato as he listened closely to what Naruto had to say to him.

"How? How can you say that you will never change? That you will not change no matter what the pain is!? Can you continue believing in yourself? Can you guarantee it? Can you have such faith in yourself?" Nagato asked testing him.

"I've experienced pain too…" Naruto started remembering the hard times he had growing what he lost. "And there's a lot of pain nesting inside of me as well. There's no telling what kind of pain will come after me. But… if I stop believing because of that… if the hero should change it'll turn into a different story from the one my master left behind. Then it won't be Naruto! I can't write novels like my master did. That's why…the sequel has to come firm the life I live. No matter how great the pain, I'll continue walking. Because that's who Naruto is!" Naruto said completely shocking and surprising Nagato at the answer he gave him.

"If the hero changes, it'll turn into a different story. You and I are sibling disciples. As students of the same master, we ought to be able to understand one another. That is what you said earlier. I meant it as a joke. You are a curious fellow. You remind me of how I once was." Nagato started.

"Nagato…" konan said.

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya. Nor could I believe in myself. However… I have a feeling that, unlike me, you will walk towards a different future." Nagato pulls out his arms, "I think I shall believe in you… Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato puts his hands in the "ram" seal and says, "Gedo art of Rinne rebirth."

"Nagato don't!" konan yells worriedly.

"Konan… it's okay. I am making a new decision. A decision I had once given up on." Nagato said to her.

"What is it? What kind of jutsu is that?" Naruto asked

"Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to manipulate the jutsu's of the sage of six paths. Nagato's ocular power is the jutsu that can control life and death. He is the 7th pain!" konan explained to Naruto.

Nagato concentrating all of his life force and chakra says, "Gedo…" in the middle of the leaf where Naruto and pain fought a giant statue comes forth. And starts to revive all those who he had killed.

"What…? What just happened?!" Naruto demanded. Lady Tsunades slug that was with Naruto explained the situation and how everyone is being revived. "What? You mean…"

"I'm still in time to revive those I've killed since arriving to the leaf village." Nagato said. "It's the least I can do for them."

"You…" Naruto said letting the sentence hang.

"War inflicts death, injury, and pain to both sides. The death of someone dear is hard to accept. We convince ourselves there's no way they could die. It especially can't be helped with your generation. You don't know war. You may try to find meaning in death but there is only pain. An unbearable hatred… senseless deaths… eternal hatred… and pain that does not heal. That's what war is. Naruto… this is what you will be facing in time. Regarding that book, and you… it feels like someone set it up. Or perhaps this is the work of a real god. It seems my work ends here, Naruto. I believe in you… you are the one who will bring true peace." Nagato said before dying.

Naruto walked back to the village where he was greeted as a hero for defeating pain. Everyone cheered for him forgetting about the problems the village faced for a few moments. After the cheering ended shikuka showed up and got everyone to come together to start rebuilding the village. Once people started to get to work he walked over to Kakashi, Naruto, and danzo and had them come with him.

"Where are we going shikuka-sama?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes I am also curious to where we are going" Kakashi said.

"We are to meet with the daimyo immediately to explain what has happened and get a new hokage since lady Tsunade is currently comatose for who knows how long." Shikuka explained as Naruto and Kakshi nodded getting more serious.

Danzo smiled and thought to himself, _"Yes now this is the chance for me to attain the position of hokage no one can stand in my way now." _

As they approached the building to where the meeting is being held shikuka had them wait as he went to talk to the guards and let them know who he was and why they are there. After letting them pass they all walked into the massive building. They continued straight into the council room where they were met by the daimyo, village elders and guards.

"Ah shikuka-san how nice it is to see you again" the daimyo said as shikuka, Naruto, danzo, and Kakashi bowed to him before taking seats around the table. "So what is the urgent news? Why have you called me here with a code red warning?" He asked shikuka getting right down to business.

"The village was attacked by a double S class ninja who went by the name of pain. He has destroyed the entire village and if not for Naruto here the whole village would be dead. He somehow convinced pain to sacrifice himself to revive everyone he killed in the village somehow after battling him using sage mode. A feat not even the great Jiraiya could do." Shikuka said to him.

The daimyo widen his eyes in shock and slight fear at what he had heard. "So the village is destroyed?"

"Yes."

"But no one's dead?"

"Also correct."

"I am confused how is this possible?"

"That is why I brought Naruto here. Even though he is 16 he has mastered sage mode and defeated pain in battle I have him here to tell you everything that went down since he is the only one here who knows what truly happened." Shikuka said calmly while answering all of the daimyo's questions.

"Ok than Naruto-san if you wouldn't mind telling me what happened I would be ever so grateful." The daimyo said curious as to what he was about to here.

Naruto went on to tell the story of how he beat pain, how he showed up to a destroyed leaf village, turning 9 tails, meeting his dad and finding out who he was (Also surprising everyone in the room) and his confrontation with Nagato and his story and how he sacrificed himself. After almost 3 hours of explaining everything the daimyo sat back in his chair surprised at speechless at what he heard.

"So Nagato finally turned good again in the end and sacrificed his self for you and "you're" village" the daimyo asked confirming what he heard."

"Yes your highness" Naruto said with the up-most respect.

The room went silent for a moment before the daimyo turned to shikuka and asked, "What was the other reason you have me here for? I believe there is more."

"Yes lady Tsunade is in a coma for who knows how long and we need a new hokage I brought Kakashi and danzo here because I believe they are worthy candidates for the position. Kakashi because he is the second strongest ninja in the village second only to Naruto and danzo because of his knowledge of the village and the only one to personally know the 4 previous hokage's." shikuka said as the daimyo nodded.

"Why not Naruto-kun here?" the daimyo asked shocking everyone in the room.

"But Naruto is young and reckless are you sure he should be hokage? He is still naïve and knows nothing of politics!" danzo said getting scared.

"Naruto has proven himself worthy of being a hokage. A hokage is more than a political person. He or she is person who can lead the village in time of need and protect everyone around him/her no matter the reason. And as for politics well Naruto can have his pick as to who can help him deal with that. Now let's put it to a vote for who wants Naruto as a hokage! If you think he should be hokage raise your hand" the daimyo said smiling and raising his hand, as did shikuka, Kakashi, Naruto, and one of the elders. "And now those who don't want him as hokage." The other two raised their hands. "Well that settles that then from hence forth Naruto Uzumaki-Namazike is the 6th hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was shocked speechless. _"I did it! I finally did it! I finally achieved hokage my dream… I don't know what could make me any happier!" _Naruto thought to himself as he was overjoyed with happiness. 

"I have one more favor to ask of you Naruto." The daimyo ask with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Anything daimyo-sama!" Naruto replied.

"Can u show me that new attack you explained the rasen-thingy."

"Sure but you need to wait a few moments as I need to go into sage mode to do this" Naruto said as the daimyo got as happy as a little kid going to a candy store.

After Naruto got into sage mode they all walked outside with a calm feeling in the air like everything would be alright after noticing that it was coming from Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said making 3 clones. After a few seconds the rasen-shuriken began to take form and both shikuka and danzo were shocked at how powerful it was. They were even more shocked when they saw him throw it over the lake. When they saw the damage it caused they almost pissed themselves because they have never seen something that powerful (except for a tailed beast bomb). The daimio was giddy with excitement after seeing it. Naruto turned around still in sage mode and said, "So how was that daimyo-sama? That is my most powerful attack right now and I can only use it like that when in sage mode." Naruto said with a smile.

"That was amazing Naruto-sama and feel free to contact me whenever you're having trouble but right now I think you need to get back to your village … Rokudaime-sama" the daimyo said with a little smile.

Naruto grinned widely at the name before making another rasen-shurkien for fun and throwing it at the sky just for the daimyo. "Thank you daimyo-sama! This means so much to me! I have a safe journey back." Naruto said as the daimyo smile before leaving with his guards. Naruto turned to his companions and said, "For my first order of business" he got a very serious look getting everyone worried and serious "… I want danzo to be executed for stealing children for his root which was supposed to be disbanded a long time ago, and for trying to have me killed on multiple occasions!" Naruto said as his clones that were still in sage mode surrounded danzo to make escape impossible. "And if you need further proof you can have a yamanaka search my mind for the truth." Everyone was shocked to hear this.

Danzo gritted his teeth in anger, _"DAMNIT! How can he even remember any of this he should have been too young to remember it!" _danzo thought to himself in anger.

"I believe you hokage-sama" Kakashi said. "You are not one to lie I know this because I have known you your whole life pretty much." Naruto gave him a soft smile and a nod.

"I believe you also hokage-sama from what I have heard about you from my son for you to even suggest his exaction is very surprising for a person like you and you must have other reasons that you are not telling us but I will still side with you." Shikuka said as Naruto gave him a smile also and gave him a nod before putting on his hokage hat and having hi clones restrain danzo and bring him to his knees.

"We will tell the village that he was executed for treason and have it done outside the village by an anbu captain under my watch. Kakshi-sen.. –san I want you to choose the anbu captain for me since I am not familiar with the anbu yet and you are." Naruto said as everyone nodded (and the village elders kept quiet and staid back the whole time) before heading back to the village. Naruto made an extra clone to watch the elders so they could get back to the village faster and the elders could walk in safety.

**1 Week later**

After the announcement of Naruto becoming hokage and his true heritage and also danzo's execution things were starting to finally settle down. Thanks to yamato the village was being re-built a lot faster but still slowly. Naruto had 10 clones working round the clock on paper work as he had been busy trying to help fix the village. He sent Kakashi and sakura to the land of waves to order extra supplies that they would need to help in the build. Naruto helping the village repair itself gave everyone else in the village extra moral and had them working harder. The first thing to be built was the food district and hokage's office, then the housing district, followed by the shopping district and anything else the village needed. Naruto was on his way to visit Hinata in the hospital tent because he had yet to see her for she was still asleep from surgery to save her life and helping the village.

Before he could get there one of his clones stopped him holding a sheet of paper. "Boss this important! There's a kage summit being held 1 week from now in the land of iron in natural territory… it's about Sasuke and the akatsuki." The clone said. At the mention of Sasuke's name Naruto got serious.

"What preparations need to be made!?" Naruto asked.

"None your guard is waiting at the village gate now its guy-sensei and Neji-san. You need to leave immediately since it will take at least the week to get there." The clone said to him.

"Ok is it ready?" Naruto asked before leaving.

"Yes it's here in this storage seal" the clone said.

Naruto smiled and unsealed the package. "Finally... my hokage cloak is here." Naruto said while putting it on. It looked like the 4th's but completely black with orange flames along the bottom and in kanji it says Rokudaime hokage. Naruto smiled before taking off to the gate.

Naruto was greeted to a "hokage-sama" from his friends as he approached them. "Ok so we need to travel at full speed from here out to the land of iron. We stop only for food and rest. Neji you will be on my right guy you will be on my left ok?" he asked/told them.

They got in position and respond, "Hai hokage-sama." And with that they left.

**Authors note: yes I know this was a short first chapter but leave reviews please on any suggestions or mistakes I made. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: well I'm back with the next chapter I'm gonna work on this story until I can find my flash drive to finish my previous one so read on! **

Naruto, Neji, and guy finally showed up in the land of iron a day early. Neji was grateful for the snow because of the pace Naruto and guy made him keep up with. They only stopped 3 times and the last time was because of Naruto's clones dispelling and the overload of work made him stop for a few hours. That was 2 days ago. Naruto went and signed into the hotel for them and then carried Neji into the room. Naruto left Neji to sleep while he walked around to find the other kage and meet and greet with them.

Naruto saw Gara walking around with kankuro and temari and was glad to see them there. Naruto walked up to them surprising the sand siblings. "Hey Guys long time no see" Naruto said as the three turned around and smiled.

"Hello old friend" Gara said, "I heard about what happened to your village and you becoming the Rokudaime hokage. Good job on achieving your dream I knew you could do it." Gara said with a smile.

"Thanks I was surprised to hear that id become the new hokage but it was for the best I guess." Naruto said to Gara.

"I guess so… I also wanted to know if you heard about what happened to Sasuke." Gara asked him as Naruto got confused.

"No what happened!?" Naruto asked worried about what happened to his old friend and teammate.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he attacked the raikage's younger brother B who happened to be the 8 tails jinchuuriki the raikage A is extremely mad at the leaf village for letting their rouge ninja roam free. He is extremely pissed at this and also… I'm sorry to tell you this but Sasuke joined the akatsuki after killing orchimaru and his brother." Gara said shocking Naruto.

"No…" Naruto couldn't believe what he heard and fell down. "Why… how could you do this Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto but you needed to know before the meet tomorrow… the raikage is having an uproar over this because Sasuke not only attacked B but he defeated and captured him for the akatsuki. They're going to extract his biju like they did to me Naruto... B may already be dead." Gara said to him. "You should go back to your room and rests Naruto also make some clones and have them get ready for a fight I have a bad feeling about tomorrow and I want you to be prepared." Gara said warning him. Naruto nodded and made 3 clones and had them go and get into sage mode in hidden locations.

"Thank you Gara you have always been good to me and I will head your warning… would you like to walk back with me? We can catch up with each other." Naruto asked him with a smile.

Gara smiled and with a nod said, "That would be wonderful Naruto-san. So exactly how did you become hokage I heard that your village was attacked but that's all I know." Gara said.

"Well the leader of the akatsuki pain… he attacked the village while I was training in sage mode. When I got to the village it was… horrific it was a giant waste land. A huge crater. More than half of the villagers civilian and ninja were killed. After I defeated the six pains all of whom each possessed the rinnegan I went to conquer the real pain. His name was Nagato and he was a former student of Jiriya from the third great ninja war. We talked for a while and I convinced him I was the child of prophecy who will bring peace to this world and after convincing him he used a jutsu and revived everyone he killed in the village brining everyone back to life. Afterwards I was brought to a meeting with the land of fires daimyo because Tsunade-sama is in a coma currently and the daimyo thought I would be great to follow in my father's footsteps and become the hokage. My father was the 4th hokage." Naruto said shocking Gara, temari, and kankuro about everything.

"Well I'm glad to hear no one's dead but I'm sorry to hear about the village Naruto that's horrible. If you need any help at all you know suna will back you up and help in repairs." Gara said back to Naruto.

"Thank you Gara-san." Naruto said to him. "Now if you'll excuse me this is my hotel have a good evening old friend." Naruto said as he walked into the building.

Naruto saw that there was an indoor hot springs and thought he would go and relax in there. What he didn't notice was that it was a coed hot springs for all to enjoy. After putting his clothes up and putting a towel around him he walked into the bath he noticed it was really misty in there and he could barely see. He took his towel off and quickly got into the water. He instantly felt more relaxed as he slowly sunk into the water. _"Ah god this feels great man I love the hot springs." _Naruto thought to himself. After a few minutes he heard some voices further off in the spring, _"Wait was that a girl I heard!? Did I walk into the wrong bath again!?" _Naruto thought to himself worriedly. He looked at the entrance and his eyes got really big at what he saw. _"This is a coed bath!? Crap I wish I knew this before I got in here." _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto went to get out of the bath and when he was getting out of the bath he heard a girl say, "Omg that's huge" he freaked out and turned around just to see this super hot chick straying at him and pointing at his dick. Naruto's face got really red and he freaked out and ran away with his towel barley covering him. He grabbed his clothes and ran straight to his room. He didn't stop running till he was in his room with the door closed. He had never felt that embarrassed in his life even if she was complementing him. After getting dressed Naruto took out his storage seal and unsealed his ramen.

As Naruto was cooking his ramen guy walked into the room, "Hokage-sama how was your walk?" guy asked him with a slight bow.

"You can drop the formalities when were not on important missions or anything guy-sensei just stick with Naruto please" Naruto said too him.

"OK then Naruto. So how was your walk? I see that your youth is shining as brightly as ever!" guy said as Naruto chuckled at his antics.

"It was ok but I have news to report about Sasuke-teme… if you can get Neji-san that will save some time." Naruto said as his face darkened a bit.

Guy got a serious face as he saw Naruto getting serious, "Yes hokage-sama" he said before disappearing for a few minutes.

Naruto took his ramen and sat at the table and started to sip at it as he waited for guy to return with Neji. It didn't take long before Neji showed up with guy both serious. "What is it you wish to tell us about Sasuke Naruto-san?" Neji asked Naruto as he and guy sat down at the table.

Naruto finished his ramen before saying, "Sasuke… he joined the akatsuki." Both Neji and guy were totally shocked to hear this bit of information.

"If you would please go on… hokage-sama." Neji said to Naruto.

"It turns out that after Sasuke killed his brother AND orchimaru which is new news to me he joined up with the akatsuki for unknown reasons. He then proceeded to capture the raikage's younger brother B who turned out to be the 8 tails jinchuuriki. The raikage is extremely upset about this and is even more angry at the leaf village because we have allowed to let our rouge ninja roam free (A.K.A. Sasuke). Neji I need you to take these ~ Naruto hands him chakra pills ~ you will need these because I need you on high alert for tomorrow so I need your chakra up. Guy I want you to take first watch tonight then at 6 wake up Neji then at noon Neji will wake me up giving me an hour to prepare and then we will leave ok." Naruto said to them as they nodded in agreement. As Neji and Naruto went to their rooms Naruto made a clone to stay in his place so he could go to Mount Myōboku.

When he got there he looked around for fukasaku. After finding him he asked him, "Fukasaku-sensei I have to ask you a question about my sage mode." Naruto said to him.

"Well boy spit it out what do you need to know?" fukasaku said.

"My sage training got interrupted due to pain attacking the village… I wanted to know if my sage training was complete or if there was still more I can learn." Naruto asked him.

"You are right Naruto-san there is more for you to learn but it is not much you are practically done the only thing left to teach you is how to stay in sage mode longer by absorbing more natural chakra." Fukasaku told Naruto.

"Ok then thank you for telling me but I need to go now, the kage summit is going to start soon and I need to get a few hours of sleep." Naruto said to him while bowing, summoning the clones he had in the land of iron there to more easily gather nature chakra, grabbed his summoning scroll, and left back to the land of iron. Before lying down to sleep he hid the scroll.

**A few hours later**

"Naruto-sama please wake up!" Neji said shaking Naruto a bit harder. "_Crap we only have 20 minutes … I'm sorry Naruto-sama" _Neji thought to himself. Neji then proceeded to the kitchen and got some snow off the window he then went back to Naruto's room and dropped the snow onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped straight up screaming, "HOLY SHITTT! THAT'S COLD AS FUCK!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama but we only have 20 minutes before we need to get to the summit." Neji told him as Naruto got serious.

Naruto nodded and quickly got ready. He put on his tight black shirt with his orange and black jacket (the shippuden one) and put on his new black pants made to match his hokage cloak that he also put on. He then grabbed his summoning scroll and put that on. He noticed he had 10 more minutes so he had a clone get into sage mode and dis-spell himself after he's gathered enough chakra. Naruto then proceeded to get Neji and guy and they ran to the summit building.

Naruto walked into the summit room and was awed at what he saw. It was a small room with a huge table. On each side was each kage for each country; lightning, earth, mist, sand and fire. Naruto was the last to show up and he quickly got to his seat and sat down. Immediately the raikage said, "Took you long enough to show up hokage" he spat at Naruto. Then he saw naruto's sage mode and asked, "What is this strange power I sense coming off of you?"

"Oh this. I just had a bad feeling today so I activated my sage mode that I learned from the toads right before I saved my village from the leader of the akatsuki pain." Naruto said gloating a bit on the defeat of pain.

The raikage got angry at this for some reason and stood up slamming his hands on the table and said, "What? There's no way a kid like you could defeat the leader of an organization like that! Not even some of our best fighters can defeat their followers how am I to believe that you beat him!?" the raikage said.

"I have to agree with the raikage with this one I do not believe that a youngster like you could beat him." The Tsuchikage said to Naruto.

"Well I don't know about these idiots but I believe you hokage-kun you do like really strong and you are really cute." The Mizukage said to Naruto while winking at him.

"Well its true and your choice to believe it or not but I believe you called this summit for a reason raikage-sama." Naruto said with the upmost respect surprising him a bit.

"Yes you are right about that. I wanted to tal-" the raikage got cut off when Naruto got up making a rasengan and shot towards the middle of the table. Everyone was shocked at this and didn't do anything but then they saw an akatsuki member materialize on the table but Naruto's attack was futile because he went right though him…. Again.

"Naruto-san please stop trying to do that it will never work." 'Tobi' said to him.

"Why are you here!? I already defeated your leader you shouldn't be too much harder" Naruto said with a grin while getting in a fighting stance as did everyone around the table.

"Oh you mean Nagato? Yes I know about you beating him and I am severely pissed about that but I am here for another reason." He said while getting very serious and his voice changing.

"As you may think Sasuke Uchiha is the last of the Uchiha but you are wrong. Because I am madara Uchiha!" he said shocking everyone. "And Nagato was not the true leader of the akatsuki I was but I lead in the shadows using the cover tobi as a little persona. But I have come here with a warning/threat."

The raikage got angry and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? YOU ARE THREATING US?!"

"Don't even try anything raikage you couldn't hurt me if you tried you'd just phase right through me like Naruto here. But this is my warning. Hand over the 8 and 9 tails jinchuuriki to us so we can activate our moon eyes plan or we shall wage war against all of the nations!" 'Madara' said to them.

"What is this moon eyes plan of yours!?" the Mizukage said.

"The moon eyes plan. We need all 9 biju to activate this because we have the husk of the 10 tails! A myth from the era of the sage of sixth paths. But it is true and by reviving the 10 tails I shall make myself its jinchuuriki and then use my sharingan on the moon to cast the ultimate genjutsu in the world making eternal peace and stopping all the war in the world!" he said.

"You're sick and crazy!" the Tsuchikage yelled at him.

"Go take a nap old man. You may be strong but you are old and not as strong as you once used to be." Madara said taunting him.

"Now I will take my leave and I will give you one month to hand over the jinchuuriki-" the raikage cut him off.

"We'll give you our answer now there's no way in hell were handing them over!" the raikage said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then you better prepare for war because that's what you'll get. Now I'm not going to fight but Naruto I have a friend for you" madara said as he brought in Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered as he saw Sasuke standing there in front of him.

"Seems like you actually did become hokage eh Naruto" Sasuke said. "Doesn't matter anyways-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the raikage yelled while activating his lightning cloak and charging at him while madara just disappeared. Sasuke activated his sharingan and the Skelton to his sasuno'o. The raikage couldn't break through it and Sasuke took advantage of that to fight back using Tsyukuyomi to make the raikage re-live the worst kind of torture ever for 72 hours but in reality it was less than a second before the raikage dropped to the floor screaming before he passed out from the mentally exhaustion. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke you. Me. Outside. Now!" Naruto said.

"Whatever dobe I'll still kick your ass. It'll feel good trying out my new powers on

You though since you're the only one to ever give me a good fight besides itachi." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke ran outside and got into a clearing the other kage's were standing besides Naruto ready to fight but Naruto said, "No please stay out of this and do not join in unless I die. This is my fight…" Naruto said. The Tsuchikage was going to say something but the kazakge and Mizukage stopped him. Naruto stared down Sasuke and said, "Why did you have to join the akatsuki!?"

"You wouldn't understand! I have to do this to understand what really happened to my clan!" Sasuke said.  
"You don't know? I thought itachi-san or madara would have told you." Naruto said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Sasuke yelled seething in rage. "What do you fucking know dobe!?"

"The Uchiha were planning a rebellion on the leaf village and itachi was so loyal to the village that he told the hokage about this. The third hokage tried to negotiate with your father but nothing was working. So danzo secretly ordered itachi to kill his clan and join akatsuki to keep tabs on them for the village. Itachi was secretly working for Konoha the whole time." Naruto said.

Sasuke couldn't take what he was hearing. He grabbed his head and fell to the floor screaming. His chakra started to skyrocket and Naruto got ready to fight. Sasuke's sasuno'o started to change rapidly before it fully transformed into his ultimate sasuno'o (like what it looks like in shippuden I don't know how to explain it). "You're lying… Itachi wouldn't do that… your just trying to screw with my head… ~Sasuke stares at Naruto with his sasuno'o fully activated with murder in his eyes~ WELL I WONT LET IT HAPPEN AMATERASU!" Sasuke yelled activating another trick of his mangekyo sharingan. The black flames st6arted to form and fly at Naruto. Due to his sage mode Naruto noticed this just in time and jumped to the side the black flames barley missing him and hitting the trees behind him. Naruto noticed that this was bad and that his sage mode was close to running out so he made 3 clones and quickly made a rasenshuriken and threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised to see this but stood there letting his sasuno'o take it head on. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he took on the full force of the attack. But what really got him was when the attack expanded and exploded doing extensive damage and making Sasuke lose focus on his sasuno'o making it disappear. Naruto took advantage of that and shot towards Sasuke. Naruto picked up Sasuke from the ground and with a chakra enhanced punch knocked Sasuke to the ground rendering him unconscious. Naruto then called the others over.

"OK we need to hurry and get him in chakra restraining seals now he is strong and I caught him off guard but he is still powerful. Does anyone know how to make one?!" he asked.

The Tsuchikage came over and said, "I do but I need a few minutes." He said. Naruto nodded and watched over Sasuke. Naruto reversed summoned one of his clones from Mount Myōboku and dis-spelled it and absorbed the sage mode the clone had. By then the Tsuchikage had finished writing the seal and put it on Sasuke Naruto watched as Sasuke's chakra started to drop like a rock till he had just enough left to be a civilian. That's when madara showed up. He was surprised to see what happened so he sent Sasuke into the other dimension using his sharingan and then took off too quick for anyone to do anything.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as madara took Sasuke away. Naruto couldn't believe what happened. He had finally gotten back his friend but because of that other damn Uchiha he was taken away again.

"What are we going to do? With the akatsuki waging war on all of our countries?" the Mizukage asked/said.

"We should form a temporarily alliance together. Alone we are weak but together we are strong." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto-sama" Gara said.

"So do I" the Mizukage said.

"I don't want to but you are right gaki we need to work together I have witnessed madara in action before and he's a force to be reckoned with." The Tsuchikage said shocking everyone.

"Thank you all but now we need to get raikage-sama looked at. He could be out of commission for a few days but I know someone who might be able to help." Naruto said. "Gai-san" Naruto yelled as his fellow comrade showed up at his command. "Get a letter back to Konoha as fast as you can! I need shikuka-san and Inoichi-san immediately also sakura-chan." He said as Gai nodded.

"Hai hokage-sama I shall run there myself since I can get there faster than a hawk." He responded to Naruto.

"Ok but please hurry and be safe." Naruto said. Gai nodded before dropping his weights and sprinting off back home.

"Ok now with that finished we need to get a plan together." Naruto said.

"First we need a name and a headband to use for the war so we can tell our ninja's apart from the enemy." Gara said.

"I agree and I think our name should be 'the shinobi allied forces' and the headband should be a mix of all of our countries headbands." The Tsuchikage said.

"That seems reasonable and a good name" the Mizukage said.

"I agree to." Gara said.

"As do I." Naruto said, "Now on to the next part of business… we need to find the 8 tails jinchuuriki and pre-pare our villages for war." Naruto said as he picked up the raikage using his super strength from his sage mode. He the continued to lay him down somewhere safer for him.

"Hokage-san there is something I should tell you for when we find the 8 tails boy." The Tsuchikage said getting Naruto's attention. "Now I know you may want to fight for everyone and to help protect everyone but… there is a way for you to be able to use the kyuubi's chakra without him influencing you." He said shocking everyone.

"Please go on" Naruto said sitting down in front of the midget kage.

"There is a place that jinchurikies can go to harness the power of their bijuu. But you should go there with the 8 tails because if the rumors are true then he should be able to help you. But don't plan on befriending the 8 tails he has been betrayed to many times and used to much that's why your hate makes him stronger and makes it easier for him to come out. Would you be willing to do this? Miss out on most of the war to harness the power of the kyuubi to help you out with the bigger fight later in the war?" the Tsuchikage said for once reasoning with the new generation instead of complaining and being a grumpy old bat.

Naruto got a grin and said, "You are right about me wanting to fight but you are right about the fact that if I can control the kyuubi I can be stronger and help the shinobi forces even more in the war… I will accept this offer but first we need to find the 8 tails." Naruto said.

"You 2" the Tsuchikage pointed at the raikage's subordinates. "I need you two to go back to your village in place of the raikage and let them know of what's happened and then find the 8 tails as quickly as possible and bring him here and no slacking!" the Tsuchikage said real sing a lot of killer intent as he finished his sentence to make a point. They nodded to him and the Tsuchikage said, "Good now go!" he said as they disappeared.

**And that's the end guys review and let me know sorry for the long wait but I'm busy and I'm not sure how long it will be till the next chapter sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: and here's the third chapter I hope you like it! **

It's been 2 weeks since the incident with madara the raikage is back on his feet and currently all the kage's have a building set up somewhere secret for base command with shikuka as the entire armies strategist and Inoichi and a few other yamanaka's set up so as to pass on information easier. Naruto and B are currently on the giant moving turtle island and Naruto is trying to conquer his inner evil before facing the kyuubi.

Naruto walked up to the water fall with Killer B, Gai-san, and Yamato-san all standing behind Naruto waiting on him to see if he will finally beat his inner evil or not.

"So you've returned huh? You know you can't beat me were equally matched" the inner evil said to Naruto.

"You know I've been thinking. Your right I can't beat you but ~ the words 'love conquers all' appears above Naruto~ I can still get rid of you." Naruto said to his inner self.

"Huh?" the inner self said before Naruto hugged him lovingly.

"You are all of my pain, hate, and sadness that I've gained over the years. And it has been too much for you to handle but… I'm here for you I will help you" Naruto said as his inner self began to cry.

"So you figured it out huh." The evil self said as he hugged back and started to disappear. "You'll never beat kurama" the inner self said before completely disappearing and leaving a confused Naruto.

Naruto stood up from the waterfall and faced the others. "I did it" Naruto said with his foxy grin as killer B smiled.

"Good now we can move onto the next part of your training." B said getting serious. Knowing how serious the situation was he stopped his rhyming. "Now we shall go inside and you will face the kyuubi. Yamato-san I will need you due to your mouton abilities you can help control Naruto incase he goes berserk." Killer B said as yamato nodded and they went inside the building.

As they got to the entrance B said, "Now Naruto here comes the true test… you see that giant head there with the open mouth? Go to it and stick your head in it; if your heart is completely pure then you will be able to face the fox if not… your head will be eaten" he said as Naruto gulped and slowly walked towards it.

After a few moments Naruto let out a bloodcurdling scream and yamato freaked out when naruto's body went limp, then Naruto came laughed and opened the door to the separate dimension room and summoned out the toad that has his seal. "Hehe sorry sensei I was just playing around now back to work" Naruto said as he looked at the toad.

"Naruto what can I help you with?" he said.

"I need you to destroy the seal you have so I can release the kyuubi." Naruto said.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" he said.

"Trust me I wouldn't ask you to do this if I was sure." Naruto said.

"Ok I trust you" he said as he opened himself up revealing the seal. "Just add chakra to each of your fingertips and turns the seal on me and then you are free to destroy the seal yourself and do battle with kyuubi… good luck Naruto-san you will need it and… I believe in you." He said as Naruto finally took out the seal and the toad disappeared.

"Ok now that, that is finished Naruto you need to go inside your seal and rip it off and effectively beat the kyuubi. You then need to focus on your chakra and make it into another you to grab onto the kyuubi's tail and pull out as much chakra as you can. The more chakra you pull out the better. You want to pull out as much as you can without killing the kyuubi." B said to Naruto as he nodded.

"Ok octopops" Naruto said as he got into a meditative state and went inside of himself to take on the kyuubi.

"**So you have come once again. What do you want now brat?" the kyuubi said while staring down Naruto.**

Naruto looked up at the kyuubi before saying, "I am going to remove this seal now and I want to fight you for your power!" Naruto said as they kyuubi laughed.

"**You are strong boy but you are nowhere near my level not even your dad could defeat me and he was the 4****th**** hokage. Only two people have bested me and they are long dead the first hokage Hashirama Senju and madara Uchiha-" Naruto stopped him.**

"Madara Uchiha is not dead he attacked us earlier he is the masked man in the akatsuki the one who controlled you the night you attacked Konoha." Naruto said.

At hearing those words the kyuubi got angry. **"WHAT!? LET ME OUT OF HEAR NOW! SO I CAN TAKE OVER YOUR PATHETIC BODY AND KILL HIM!" the kyuubi screamed.**

"That's more like it" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the seal. The kyuubi withering in angry. Naruto ripped the seal off and jumped back making 20 clones. Each had naruto's chakra shadow hanging off read to pull out chakra when necessary. The kyuubi roared loudly and started firing off mini bijuu bombs rapidly to hurry up and beat Naruto. Naruto quickly made 2 hundred clones and had them attacking with different sizes and variants of the rasengan. While that was going on Naruto quickly went into sage mode. After acquiring enough natural chakra Naruto made more clones and started rapidly throwing off rasenshuriken's. After throwing at least 10 2 for each clone and himself. He shot towards the kyuubi and started to grab the chakra from him. He started pulling away with it gathering as much chakra as possible but the kyuubi wouldn't have that.

The kyuubi was about to attack back but all of a sudden golden chains shot out of the ground and held the kyuubi to the ground. "This feeling… it's like when I met father…" Naruto said as he felt a calmer sense go over him.

"Sochi… is that you?" a women said.

Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful women with long red hair as red as a blood but beautiful none the less. He remembered his dad saying that when the time was right he would meet his mother. Naruto smiled brightly when he saw her and knew this must be her. "Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled as he went and hugged her. Naruto started to cry a little as she hugged him back, "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to meet you!" Naruto said.

"Naruto… you have no idea how bad I feel for not being there for you. I wish I could have been there for you to protect you as you grew up… tell me how are you. How old are you? Please sochi." His mother said,

"Right now I'm 16 and I've been hokage for about a month now maybe a little longer." Naruto started. His mom was in complete shock and awe to hear that her son was already hokage at a younger age then her late husband to. "I was forced to become hokage after Tsunade baa-chan fell into a coma after Nagato the leader of an organization called akatsuki attacked and destroyed Konoha. He posed the rinnegan but that didn't stop me. I also met dad then. My life growing up was horrible though." Naruto said. Naruto went on to tell her his life story.

By the end of it his mom was sad but understood why the villagers may have felt that way. But she was still mad none the less. "Ok I understand but now the only reason I have showed up is because you want to make the kyuubi's chakra yours. Am I right Naruto?" she asked as he nodded. "Ok well I don't have too much chakra left so I won't last much longer so I'm going to leave you to battle kyuubi but I will use the rest of my chakra to hold down the kyuubi. You need to hurry up and get as much chakra from him as soon as possible." She said. Naruto nodded as she said that. "I love you so much Sochi I can't wait to see you again but don't make it too soon." She said as she hugged Naruto.

"I love you to mom" Naruto said hugging her back as she disapered and he saw the kyuubi struck to the ground and couldn't get up. Naruto quickly made 8 clones and they go to each tail. They all started pulling out chakra from the kyuubi quickly as did the real Naruto on the 9th tail. They quickly started pulling out chakra and started to watch as the kyuubi seemed to be getting really weak. Naruto and his clones pulled off the chakra they had gathered and it formed a giant pool of chakra above him. Enough chakra to give 30 kage's chakra for a week. The golden chains started to slowly go away and the kyuubi broke through them as they got weaker. He was angry now and was about to fight back. He started to forma bijuu bomb but Naruto turned the seal on his stomach and giant wooden gates slammed down on the kyuubi locking him and his power down.

"I win kyuubi-san" Naruto said with a grin.

"**Its kurama ya brat" the kyuubi muttered.**

"What was that?" Naruto asked him with a confused look on his face.

"**My name is kurama not kyuubi; kyuubi is just my title my real name is kurama." He said.**

Naruto got his foxy grin on and said, "Ya know kumara I'ma take away all that evil from you and make you a nice guy like me!" Naruto said before leaving his mindscape and returning to the real world.

"Hokage-sama how did it go!?" yamato asked him.

"I beat kurama and got a lot of chakra from him!" Naruto said as yamato sighed in happiness and killer B got a smile.

"Good job ya fool but now you need to know how to tap into that power. What you need to do is go back inside your seal and reach your hand out towards the chakra and the instant it touches you will be covered in a chakra cloak and once you do that come back out and we will test out your new found strength." Killer B said to Naruto as Naruto nodded.

Naruto did as he said and the instant he came back out he instantly felt stronger. "Wow I never felt anything like this…" all of a sudden Naruto got super serious and said, "come out of there right now!" Naruto said while staring at samaheda the sword of kisame one of the seven swords men of the mist.

"Naruto what are you talking about no one is here ya fool" bee sad feeling just a bit weak.

"It's the sword. Or something in it." Naruto said.

"_Shit I've been found out!" _kisame thought to himself. He quickly jumped off bee's back and went as fast as he could to the exit.

Naruto was already one step ahead of him and quickly shot towards kisame and shoved his foot threw him into the ground. "Shit I'm faster and stronger than I thought." Naruto said out loud.

Kisame coughed up blood and said, "Damn I've been beaten by a damn brat." Kisame said coughing up more blood. "Heh no worries madara already knows where you are by now I've been secretly sending him messages I'm sure he'll put a stop to this soon." He said with a chuckle before coughing up more blood before dying.

"Naruto no need to be worried madara can't find us because this island is alive." Bee said confusing the boy. "What I mean is that this isn't just an island it's actually a giant turtle and he's constantly moving he can even fly if he senses danger he will do just that so don't fret my little fox bro" bee said.

"Ok I understand now octopops." Naruto said bumping fist with the man.

"Now I'll be right back but while I'm gone I want you to try and get accustomed to your new power the war is starting soon and I know your gonna want to fight." Bee said as he walked out.

"Well I guess I should start training but first" Naruto stopped talking to himself and went into his mindscape. "Hey kurama I'll make you a deal." Naruto said to the fox getting his attention.

"**What do you have to offer puny insect?" kurama said his voice booming.**

"I won't cage you up as long as you let me take chakra from you when I need it because I think when I'm up against madara I will need more then what I took and the in return you can laze about without being caged down." Naruto said smiling.

"**Do one more thing for me and you have a deal." Kurama said his voice softening up a bit.**

"Oh and what's that?" Naruto asked.

"**Promise me you'll kick madara's ass so hard he'll regret ever taking my siblings life." Kurama said.**

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "You got it fox" Naruto said while extending his fist. The fox hesitantly reached out his fist also bumping Naruto's. Naruto smiled and said, "One day I'ma make all that evil in you go away so that way you'll be nicer to your jailers." Naruto said with a smile while releasing the fox from his cage and startling the fox at the same time. As the cage opened up for him I left my mindscape and got up getting. "Ok time to train TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled making well over a thousand clones. "OK EVERYONE GET TO WORK I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS BUT WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW STRONG I ACTUALLY AM!" Naruto screamed as the clones yelled in agreement getting to work in the giant room.

Bee walked back into the room just to sweat drop at seeing all the clones split up and working. Bee then proceeded to yell, "THE REAL Naruto COME TO ME!" he said. He then heard an explosion and saw Naruto fly backwards before getting up and running towards him.

"Yo! What's up octopops?" Naruto asked him.

"Just coming back after getting the turtle to take off as to hide us better from madara." He said as Naruto nodded before saying, "But now I need you to show me your rasengan." He said as Naruto made one. Bee widened his eyes a bit before saying, "ok I want you to make that as strong as you can without making it bigger then when you get it as strong as you can without it exploding let me know." He said as Naruto just nodded and got to work. _"If I'm right he might be able to make a tailed beast bomb without going full kyuubi!" _Bee thought to himself as he watched Naruto.

After a few minutes bee could see Naruto was really struggling and Naruto said, "This is the best I can do" he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't be disappointed Naruto that right there is really strong now get rid of that I want to try and teach you how to make a tailed beast bomb." Bee said sparking Naruto's interest. "Now instead of calling on your regular chakra I want you to call on pure nature and demonic chakra at the same time but focus it as if you were making a regular rasengan." Bee said as Naruto nodded and got to work.

Naruto kept trying but couldn't get it down for some reason couldn't get a mix of the two rights and the end result ended in an explosion which he really didn't like. He had a bunch of his clones working on it also. After a few hours of failure he gave up to take a break and eat. For some reason bee wouldn't let him leave so bee would go to get him food and Bee did a good job at bringing a lot!

"Thanks Octopops for the food!" Naruto said as he finished up his portion of the food. Bee chuckled and just kept on eating as did Naruto. After about 10 minutes of eating Naruto got up and said, "Well thanks for the food!" then passed out with a smile on his face.

A few hours later Naruto woke up to see everyone else napping with him. He just shrugged it off before making some more clones to try and start working on the tailed beast bomb again. After about 10 more minutes of time wasted on failing he decided to ask kurama for help.

"Hey kurama you have any idea what I'm doing wrong?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course I do but why should I help you?" he asked**

"Because you love me?" Naruto asked stupidly. After a few minutes of laughing Naruto said, "Because I'm trying to make you a better demon fox and it will help us kick that Uchiha's ass!" he said getting the fox to smirk.

"**You're doing everything right but one thing… you need to put more hate into it. The tailed beast bomb is used through a bijju's hate." Kurama said to Naruto. "You have the ingredients right but you're missing the most important part that's why it won't stabilize and work." He finished.**

"So you're saying I need to get angrier when I use it or it won't work huh..." Naruto said. Naruto then activated his cloak while inside his seal with kurama and the started to make the bomb while focusing on memoires from when he was a child… all the pain, anger, sadness and loneliness he felt… then he saw the bomb and started focusing those emotions into it and saw it stabilizing before he shot it off.

Kurama smiled and nodded his head, **"Good job kit that is exactly what you need to do each time." Kurama said.**

"Thanks fox!" Naruto said with a smile before leaving his seal. When he opened his eyes he woke up B and yamato. "Sorry for waking you guys up but I have good news! I finally finished the tailed beast bomb!" Naruto said with excitement.

"God job fool" B said with a smile as yamato nodded. "But a demonstration if you would." He asked Naruto.

"Whatever ya say octopops" Naruto said before quickly getting to work. After a few moments Naruto quickly finished making a decent sized bomb then turned and shot it off watching it fly a long while before finally hitting something and exploding. B smiled and said, "Good job fool but now we really need to get you training before you can really get out to that war. I know you want to leave now and help everyone but you can't do much if you don't know how to use this power to your fullest so let's get training!" B said as Naruto smiled and they got to work while yamato slowly left so as to not die.

Time skip 2 weeks (war about 2 days in)

Naruto and B were lying down on the ground proud of the progress they had made. Naruto sat up and said, "B… it's time to go and you know it." Naruto said.

B got a big smile and said, "Activate your cloak were gonna leave here as fast as we can." He said while standing up. Naruto nodded and did just that and as soon as B opened the door they sprinted out of their faster than most superman on crack. They quickly shot off the island and started running on the ocean. The only reason they could even pull off this feat is because they were using their respected bijju's powers.

After 4 straight hours of running they finally reach land and Naruto stops using his new found powers to sense where the battle was. But he then caught sign of a couple very high chakra levels. Knowing this was madara he ran that way while also making 20 clones to go to the other 5 battlefields to lend support to his friends. B didn't judge Naruto's decision knowing that he must have had some sort of plan in mind to be making clones that weren't even gonna help the two of them. As they kept running straight ahead Naruto saw madara come into view and as he leapt to head butt him he notice that he was fully materialized and right as they made contact he shoved a giant rasengan that connected into his left side just under his heart making him fly into the nearby tree and go through it.

Madara slowly got up holding his side and said, "That was a cheap move kyuubi brat just like your father but that's whatever I will be the one to beat you with the help of the 6 jinch riki here" he said as he quickly had all said jinch riki quickly go into their 4 tailed states (except Gara obviously). After that he made his body go transparent while the jinch riki started to shoot off tailed beast bombs like crazy destroying the land.

Killer B quickly went full 8 tails mode to help fight back with Naruto as all the other respected jinch riki turned into their bijuu and started fighting back at full force while madara sat on top of the Gedo statue laughing silently as he watches the two hopelessly fight back. And then out of nowhere Gai and Kakashi came to help the two fights. Madara didn't know that Naruto had made clones to go help out at the battle fields and that itachi and Sasuke were currently defeating kabuto slowly but surely destroying his plans. He got angry seeing Kakashi but still did nothing knowing that he would surely die soon but then he saw the real madara show up.

He quickly walked over and said, "Madara-sama what are you doing here?"

"Kabuto has been defeated but because I knew the handsigns to this jutsu I re-casted it on myself making me immortal. Now what are you doing obito? Why not just capture the 8 and 9 tails now that they are here and quickly seal them up?" he said to the fake madara now known as obito Uchiha.

"I want to see what these two are capable of and plus I was about to re-seal the other bijuu and fight them head on. But since you're here you can seal them for me and watch as I personally beat the 8 and 9 tails jinch riki." Obito said with full confidence in himself while taking off his mask for the first time in a very long time.

"Do what you wish I don't mind waiting a bit longer to initiate the plan. Not like we have to worry too much last I saw all the kage's were fighting off 10 of my clones with their sasuno'o activated. I can't believe that brat Tsunade actually became as strong as she is… still though even those five are nothing compared to Hashirama." Madara said with a chuckle.

While the two were talking Naruto had just finished talking to all he bijuu and getting all of them to appreciate him and they tell him their stories while also sharing some of their power for him to use at a later time. Once Naruto got back to the real world he saw all the bijuu go into the Gedo statue and "madara" come down without his mask on. He saw Kakashi's face go pale and Naruto yelled out, "Kakashi-sensei what's wrong!?" he said still staring at the man who obviously wasn't madara.

"Obito... Is that you?" Kakashi asked.

**And that's the chapter and I apologize for the long update time I meant to finish this chapter sooner but then I got pre-occupied with school and forgot about it.. and I know this chapter seems rushed but whatever fuck you I do what I want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: welcome back to the next thrilling episode of- wait what? oh yea this is fanfiction sorry about that. welcome to the next installment of naruto i hope you enjoy this thrilling chapter everyone and sorry for not updating but i just recently got a new laptop because my last one finally hit the bucket. well enjoy!**

"Hello kakashi." the mans old friend said to him in a plain voice with no emotion behind it. "It seems i need to show my real identity now that the real madara is here." he said as everyone could see said man sitting on top of the gedo statue. "Now if you would kindly get the hell out of my way i don't have the time to deal with you i only want the 8 &amp; 9 tails… I'll kill you later." he said standing there while naruto just looked confused at who the man was.

"Kakashi who is this man and how does he know you?" the boy asked his sensei.

"He's an old teammate of mine supposedly dead as of the 3d ninja world war on a mission where he saved my life." the aged man said to him while getting ready to fight.

"Except i didn't die. i instead fell through a whole that led into a giant cavern where the real madara was hiding… surviving with the white and black zetsu. Their he helped me heal... and back then all i wanted to do was heal so i could leave and join up with you, rin, and minato-sensei again. But as i was healing i had white zetsu cover my body so i could move more freely and i left to go find you and rin… just to check up since i couldn't leave yet. but then i saw it happen… i saw you murder rin, impaling her with your chidori. i couldn't help but succom to the hattred. I unlocked my mangekyō sharingan that day as did you. But i bet you didn't notice that for a while because it seems like you still struggle to use it. But time for talk is over your day of reckoning is here. Come and face your end kakashi." Obito finished thus showing that he is done talking.

Naruto was fine with that and quickly activated his chakra cloak and shot towards obito wary of his ability to go transparent. He quickly made 2 clones and had them attack with him hoping he'd get in a lucky shot when obito decided to fight back. Naruto got mad when he just saw obito grinning and did something he promised he wouldn't do again. He quickly formed the ram sign to get his chakra to the right amount before whispering "Sexy No jutsu." Obito to say the least was not expecting this. and due to have never been around females because of akatsuki and madara he never got self control around them so when he saw avery young, beautiful, and naked female naruto he was stunned. He lost control of his visual jutsu and got in the face by a giant rasengan which made contact doing a large amount of damage to the man.

Kakashi was surprised that his student had done such a jutsu in the middle of the war. What surprised him most is that it worked perfectly! it completely caught obito off guard thus letting naruto hit a nearly killing if not a killing attack. Obito couldn't believe that this was happening he was slowly ding. Madara was furious that his pawn was dying too soon. He needed Obito to stay alive long enough to finish getting the 10 tails and reviving him. He saw that now he had no choice but to intervene. But just as he was getting ready to show up he saw the first three hokage's plus someone who might possible be the 4th also. Madara saw he had no choice so he threw in objects that had been washed in the 8 and 9 tails chakra into the gedo to have it awaken prematurely and would just give it the full 8 and 9 tailed beast later when he acquired them. He saw the past hokage advancing towards him before stopping next to the 9 tails.

"Took you long enough to get here" naruto said as the 4 landed on either side of him.

"Hokage-samas how are you here!?" kakashi and Gai asked almost simultaneously.

"We were revived by an uchiha and orochimaru to come and help out you guys in the war but they are a bit slow to getting here." just then sasuke showed up and smiled cutting off the first hokage, "Hey dobe" he said.

"Teme." he replied, "Didn't think you'd show up here; after you defeated itachi you disappeared." The teen said to his old friend ignoring the hokage and staring down madara.

"Now that you two are done reuniting we need to know what is going on" the third said.

Naruto answered him quickly, "Akatsuki paired up with kabuto (Orochimaru's right hand) decided to call war on all the shinobi nations and with the use of kabuto and white zetsu they had a huge force which has not done us good in this war but we have held out as you can see more and more people are showing up right now to help us fight." he said before stopping to catch his breath and continuing, "Killer B, and I being the last two jinchuuriki decided to take on the man we thought to be madara uchiha but in actuality is obito uchiha." minato's expression grew grim at hearing this but let his son go on. "Obito was a good opponent but due to my slight perverted nature i was lucky enough to catch him off guard and shove a giant rasengan in his face" he said.

All of a sudden a giant roar was heard and everyone turned to see that the gedo was transforming into something and then naruto heard. "**Kit let me switch places now i'll explain what's going on" Kumara said as naruto nodded doing that. -outside world kumara in control- "Everyone i am kumara naruto let me take control for a second now listen up and listen good i don't have a lot of time before he attacks." he said as everyone got ready. "That is the ten tails and i don't think you guys have noticed but obito is missing… i think he is attempting to make himself the jinchuuriki of the the tails. if he does his power will be near unbeatable." Kumara said before a loud roar was heard. "Shit It's finally transforming into it's first form get ready everyone for a fight if i'm right madara will probably be done healing obito by now and before you asked i could sense him doing that. If im guessing right i believe that madara wasn't resurrected at full power and he needs obito to help him control the ten tails. Kakashi, Gai come here and hurry" Kumara said as they did that. All of a sudden he slapped their backs and said, "I'm done here now here you go naruto take back control and oh yea hokage… Make sure you keep that beast contaminated somehow." Kumara finished returning control back to naruto.**

Kakashi and Gai felt great due to the kyuubi filling their reserves and healing them somehow. "Ok everybody now that the fox is done talking now what?" naruto said.

"Everyone you know what to do right?" the first hokage said activating his sage mode. The other three hokage nodded and jumped out to each side making sure no one would escape. All of a sudden they flashed through a set of hand seals and said, "FOUR RED YANG FORMATION" they yelled as a giant red barrier appears around them.

Kakashi widen his eyes a this happens and says, "It was told that the chakra needed to do this jutsu is 4 kage worth and then some." This surprised everyone but they shrugged it off and got ready to fight knowing that there wasn't time for an explanation.

All of a sudden 1 wood clone came out of the first hokage, 1 water clone came out of the 2nd hokage and the real 4th hokage appeared showing that he switched places with a shadow clone.

Minato then activated a similar chakra cloak to naruto which made the boy smile and say, "So you tamed that half to?" While never looking at his father.

"Let's do this son" He said getting ready to fight with his son for the first time. The two smiled getting ready to fight while everyone else got ready also. Sasuke decided now would be a good time to use his eternal mangekyō sharingan.

But before anyone did anything the beast started to charge up a tailed beast bomb of ungodly measures. Everyone waited outside the barrier hopping for the best. All of a sudden it shot it off but it didn't go far as it hit the barrier and struggled trying to break free but to no avail as it instead just blew up within the barrier, the explosion felt by every ninja their. Surprisingly madara and obito made it unscathed probably due to the beast somehow but the juubi was screaming in pain meanwhile.

Madara decided to leave it up to obito to control the beast, probably since he had one of the rinnegan in his eyes. Obito didn't want to control the beast just yet so using kamu he teleported kakashi and his ownself to the kamu dimension. Madra then yelled out afterwards to hashirama, "Hashi i want to fight you come on out dammit." He said shortening the first hokage's name.

The clone answered for him and said, "You go sit still somewhere I'll deal with you after." That statement made madara sweat drop and get angry but for some reason he just jumped onto a boulder and stayed there waiting for him.

"I have plenty of time if not I'd probably be killing everyone here till you fought me dammit now hurry up and do what you want." The man said not even caring about his plans just wanting to fight hashirama.

After that was settled Hashirama yelled, "All right everyone time to give them everything we got let's go!" He screamed as he ran straight to the barrier with everyone else in tow before he opened up a small section for everyone to get in.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were the first three in and notice that the beast started to throw off little mini versions of itself in all different shapes and sizes. The three just smiled and kept on charging onwards taking out everything in there way. That was until they were surrounded. "Shit now what?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"We need to be able to get over all of these guys, get their fast and help everyone stay alive." Sakura said.

"Well i can get us there easily" Naruto said.

"And i can get there fast" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I can stay Back and help heal while defending everyone" Sakura said smiling also.

All of a sudden they all quickly flew very familiar hand seals before slamming their fist on the ground and yelling, "Summoning jutsu!"

Naruto stood on top of Gamabunta, Sasuke on top of a snake that looked like manda (But obviously not manda due to that snake dying) and sakura was on Katsuyu. Naruto and sasuke got on the toad, while the snake plowed through the forces eating everything it could and Katsuyu dissolved into a giant puddle that was ready to instantly heal anyone inside it.

"So boy i see you have summoned me in a very peculiar situation what do you need?" The giant toad asked.

"Me and sasuke need you to Jump over these ground forces and get us to the juubi their and then you're good to go." Naruto replied.

"HOLD ON TIGHT DAMMIT" The large toad yelled before very quickly jumping off towards the monster. Naruto then started to make a rasenshuriken getting ready to attack. Sasuke saw this with his mangekyō and was completely stunned at how much chakra was put in it. He then understood what he had to do and started to put in his amaterasu to mix with it being careful to how much he added not wanting to disrupt the chakra flow and killing the two.

As he maintained the chakra in his eye he noticed that they were starting to get very close and the rasenshuriken was just getting bigger and deadlier. And then to his amazement naruto stopped adding chakra to it as did he and then naruto threw it. "_HE THREW IT!?" _Sasuke thought completely stunned at this new technique naruto had.

"WIND STYLE: BLACK FLAME RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled as he chucked the flying death ball at the monster. Sasuke had to admit it had a ring to it and was a good technique.

The jutsu flew straight into the monster's face before expanding, the chakra becoming very highly unstable and then exploding on to the monster's face the black fire becoming even more deadly with the large amount of chakra that had just exploded underneath it.

All of a sudden a dying obito landed on top of the ten tails head, a hole in his gut. Madara smiled and decided that now would be the perfect timing to use the rinne art of rinne rebirth to bring himself back to life. "_It's time to pay your debt back boy." _madara thought with a smile.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO HURRY AND STOP THAT MAN BEFORE HE REVIVES MADARA!" hashirama screamed at naruto and sasuke while making as many clones as he could to attack madara.

Minato saw what was happening and quickly made a single shadow clone. He then had the clone hirashin to the man with his special tri-pronged kunai in hand. As soon as he teleported via hirashian symbol that was still attached to the masked man. He slashed upwards cutting the ,an before widening his eyes. He silently muttered, "Obito.." in shock and sadness. The justus was stopped and the man fell back down onto the beast dying once more. The clone of minato then dispersed relying the memories to the original.

All of a sudden there was a vortex that started to swirl in front of sakura. The young girl got ready for a fight until she saw that it was her teacher, "Kakashi-Sensei!" she said in surprise grabbing the man as he fell onto one knee. She noticed the small stab wound entering right near his heart just barely scratching the epicardium. She quickly put her hands over the small hole and quickly started to heal him doing all she could as quickly as possible. She then scanned his body making sure he had no internal damage that she didn't notice at first. After making sure he was good she quickly set him down near the third hokage where she stationed herself and left him there knowing the old man would help keep him alive.

All of a sudden everyone stopped where they were when they heard a single word screamed. "SEAL" everyone looked up towards the juubi and the more experienced ninja when it came to fuuinjutsu were very worried. All of a sudden there was a giant explosion of white and the beast was gone. The hokages all quickly got worried and after the first and second stopped giving power to the barrier minato and hiruzen noticed that it was no use holding it up anymore. The second jinchūriki of the ten tails was just made.

Before Naruto could even do anything he noticed that he was flying backwards and hurting badly. "DOBE!" sasuke screamed somewhat worried for his old teammate and friend. Before he could turn his head to fight back he to was slammed by a strong force and was knocked backwards.

Minato quickly threw his famed tri-pronged kunai and quickly hirashined to his son catching him. Just as quickly as he caught his son he hirashined again to catch sasuke before quickly landing back by the hokage.

Everyone quickly got ready for a fight not knowing what to expect. Then they saw him come out but… he was floating. His physical appearance had gavley changed making him looking almost completely different except for the fact that the left side of his face was still scared. He now had small black orbs circling around just behind him and his body was milk white.

In a low voice he said, "Now no one can stop me from completing my plans and once i have defeated all you no one will stand in my way." Obito said before getting ready to attack. Without any warning he shot off at an ungodly speed and he shot forward attacking the 6 shinobi. Faster than most of them could follow he quickly started to attack them. he knocked back sasuke and naruto while using his black orbs to attack the reanimated hokage. But for some reason whatever damage it did wouldn't heal. For some reason it cancelled out the healing effects of the reanimation.

The hokage quickly took note of this and decided to tread more carefully. Naruto quickly activated his chakra cloak and instantly charged at oito and hit him head on with a rasengan. But that was to no avail as it seemed to not affect him. This just made him angry including when he got bitched slapped and flew backwards through a very big and very hard rock. He got back up and looked at sasuke and just smiled before he started to charge chakra.

Sasuke looked at naruto's hand and saw what he was making and smirked before opening his susanoo and getting his amaterasu ready.

The hokage were confused at what the two were doing but ignored them and decided to be a distraction by firing off jutsu by jutsu at the jinchūriki. The first using his famed wood style, the third using a multitude of jutsu and the second using his water jutsu. The 4th though.. he was using the jutsu he was famed for; The flying thunder god jutsu. He was using a basic hit and run but continuously attacking him from all sides with everything he has.

All of a sudden naruto yelled, "MOVE" the hokage widened their eyes at the magnitude of the jutsu. He then yelled, "WIND STYLE: BLACK FLAME RASENSHURIKEN!" He threw off his jutsu that was mixed in with sasuke's everlasting black flame. The jutsu hit the man head on and did knock him backwards after the immediate explosion yet had done no damage. Kumara had told naruto via his mind that sage attacks would work best on him so to try and use his sage mode with his cloaked state. Naruto quickly took what little time he had to enter both modes before the fighting commenced.

After getting enough natural chakra naruto said to everyone else around him (1st,2nd,4th hokage plus saske) that sage mode jutsus would work best against the new 10 tailed jinchuuriki. The first hokage grinned entering his wood style sage mode and sasuke used his cursed sealed state. Minato and Tobirama prepared their own version of the flying thunder god jutsu. Naruto started to form a fully sized rasenshuriken and chucked it at Obito. This shocked people that a jutsu of this caliber could be thrown. Obito however just made a shield out of the truth seeking balls to protect him. what he wasn't expecting was how much chakra naruto put into it. he quickly got scared as the jutsu started to destroy his defense and wasn't slowing down. But he still stood (or floated i guess) they're trying to block it with the small black orbs. until finally the jutsu broke free and hit obito head on before expanding and exploding. Miraculously Obito just barely escaped the jutsu with his life. but due to the healing abilities from the jubi his body quickly fixed itself in a matter of seconds. Obito was mad that, that just happened and decided to be more careful with fighting. the first hokage decided to use a wooden dragon to help fight while sasuke mixed in sage chakra from the seal into his amertmasu and added the flames around the dragon making it deadlier. Naruto made a regular rasengan but with a lot more kick behind it and had minato hirashin behind Obito with him. As soon as that happened naruto quickly shoved the ball into Obito thus shoving him into the amaterasu covered dragon doing insanely high amounts of damage. Just then naruto could hear something nagging at him. it sounded like all the other bijuu to the boy. He abruptly stopped and listened to what he was hearing. After a few moments he understood what he needed to do and went full nine tails. Suddenly he used the chakra tails to grab into obito and grab ahold of the other bijuu's chakra like what he did with Kyuubi. He was relieved a little when Guyki showed up to help him. The two of them working together was slowly working but the two of them matched up against Obito made them evenly matched. That was until the rest of the shinobi alliance starting showing up to help also. It wasn't long until Obito finally gave in and the rest of the bijuu were free. As Obito lied their waiting for his death he felt a tug his left eye where the rinnegan was. All of a sudden he started losing control in his abilities and he understood what was happening.

"Please hurry and stop me" he said with worry in his voice.

Naruto saw that the rinnegan was the only eye opened. he tried to rush their in time until he heard the words escaped his mouth, showing that he was too late. "Gedo art: Rinne Rebirth" all of a sudden a single soul was shot out and naruto knew whose soul filled with evil and malice that belonged to. Naruto then whispered, "Madara is back…" Minato, Hashirama, and tobirama were all shocked at his words.

"How do you know this?" His father, Minato asked the boy his eyes still wide in shock.

"I could feel it with the sage jutsu and with kumara's cloak. He is no longer just a jutsu i could.. i could feel his soul go back into his body… I've also seen that jutsu first hand right after i met the bit of your chakra you sealed in me when i was fighting nagato. That jutsu is meant to bring someone back from the dead no matter the status of their soul" Naruto said as Minato nodded understanding finally.

"Everyone get ready for this" Hashirama said with a stern/worried voice. with that the clones dispersed relaying the information back to the originals. As soon as that happened the barrier was dropped and each kage quickly joined up by sasuke and naruto. "This will be the fight of your life just remember that even in my prime I could barely held my own against him and beat him. We were always equals but now since I'm just a reanimation I'm limited. I may be strong but there's only so much i can do." All of a sudden he got more focused. "Get ready here he comes!"

As soon as he said that madara took off but abruptly stopped just as quickly while screaming in pain. "No my eyes!" he screamed as his eyes quickly started to deteriorate before finally. After they were finally gone and the pain resided he just stood their. Just for a moment or so but that was long enough for him before he took off after the 6 shinobi once more.

Everyone quickly jumped up and back quickly dodging madara's quick attack.

"_So fast"_ naruto and sasuke thought simultaneously while getting ready to fight back. Hashirama was the first to initiate the attack against madara.

While quickly entering sage mode he made a single wood clone and attacked him in straight hand to hand combat. All of a sudden though madara grinned and killed the clone before grabbing hashirama's head slamming him down. He quickly started doing an unknown jutsu and before anyone could reach him hashirama fell to the ground his reanimated body slowly dying.

His brother got to him first and hashirama said, "Brother he has absorbed my powers be extremely wary of him he also took in my sage mode so even though he is blind he will be able to fight like he isn't. Do NOT be reckless. Now hurry and ring me the uchiha." He said trying his best to to keep his soul here.

Tobirama did as his elder brother asked and quickly got the young boy bringing him to hashirama. "You wanted to see me" he said in his emotionless voice.

"I believe you can stop madara" he started. His brother went to interrupt but didn't have a chance, "Brother go take the young uzumaki, his father and sarutobi-san and go hold off madara." Tobirama swallowed his pride and did as said. "Now uchiha-" "It's sasuke hokage-san" sasuke said. the first smiled and said, "Fine name indeed. Now sasuke-san i believe you can stop madara because you remind him of his younger brother Izuna uchiha. I have no doubt that he's offered you a second chance at redemption and to join him." He paused as he saw a slight hint of anger cross sasuke's face before continuing, "Take that option. he may want you to prove yourself by fighting the others. Fight the uzumaki i can tell by looking at the two of you that their is a history between you two. Let him know why you're fighting him through your fist he will understand. but be wary of my brother and the 4th. They are extremely fast and will literally be by his side faster than you can blink. One last thing before i go… i have a bad feeling that something will happen. I know that black zetsu is fighting the Shinobi alliance. Have the 8 tails jinchūriki get them all to safety and let them recover. Just incase my plan backfires someone can still help you fight and heal you. Now it is time for me to go once more… take care sasuke-san and live and leave a better name for the uchiha please." He said before finally disappearing.

Sasuke made a shadow clone (Learning it from naruto after many years of watching him do it) and had it go to the 8 tailed jinchūriki while he took off to madara.

Madara could sense him coming and went to fight him back to but sasuke halted and said, "I've changed my mind… i have decided to work with you like you previously offered."

The man smiled and said, "It's a good that you've decided that. Now fight these guys for me while i get my eyes back." Sasuke's eyes showed hesitation for a second he wasn't sure what to do.

"Wait. I may be strong but not strong enough to fight 3 hokage's and the jinchūriki. I'll take the 9 tails and you can take the hokage? deal?" he said.

"I would think an uchiha like you would be stronger than this but it's whatever just don't play too long." Madara said.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled/asked the boy.

"Tsk" he just said before taking off to find a nice little spot for their fight.

"Get back here damnit" he said before taking off faster than sasuke thought he could. Next thing he knew he was flying through the air after being punched by naruto. "You know what screw it i've been meaning to fight you anyways." And Sasuke then quickly activated his EMS before going full susanoo getting ready for a fight. But before he did anything he remembered the first hokage's words and quickly dropped the susanoo. Before he could stop naruto though he got hit full on with one of his rasengan's in the gut before flying back a few yards.

Sasuke took a second to get up before saying, "Wait!" naruto suddenly halted. "The first hokage gave me a job before his soul returned to the afterlife" he started. "He wanted me to join madara because he knew madara would forgive me due to my resemblance to his younger brother. After getting close enough and getting his trust i was then supposed to defeat him. But we both knew madara would need to trust me first so i had to do whatever he wanted. But I can't kill you." This surprised naruto and made him smile. "But that doesn't mean i don't want to fight you" they both grinned at this. "But we need to fake your death and him being in sage mode makes that even harder. But we do know one way."

"We do?" naruto asked confused.

"Wave mission" was all sasuke said and naruto smiled remembering the good days and remembered what sasuke was talking about. "But i need you to be perfectly still and when i do this don't let the fox fix you right away we need you in this state for as long as possible or unless my plan fails" he finished. Naruto nodded before taking a minute to get ready and dropping the tailed beast cloak. Once he was ready sasuke threw a few chidori enhanced senbon into naruto's neck before naruto finally thudded to the ground for what might be the last time.

Once all was said and done sasuke took a kunai and cut his chest and tore up each other's shirts some what to make it look like their was a decent fight before slinging naruto's body over his shoulder and walking back to madara. As he was walking back sakura happened to see him before screaming in horror seeing naruto's "lifeless" body. The rest of the konoha 12 noticed this before widening their eyes. Hinata was the first to react. But not in sorrow but rage. She charged at sasuke bakyuguan ready. Sasuke saw this and with a quick side step and a chop to her neck her knocked her unconscious. After he did that he much more quickly took off to find madara.

Shikamaru had to hold back everyone else from going after the man and said, "Remember we are still in a war and we can't send off some of our strongest troops after him we just have to hope that the previous hokage's can stop him" he said hiding the sadness in his voice.

Sakura tried to hold back in her tears and whispered to herself, "Sasuke… I **will** kill you for what you've done." She then turned to her friends and said, "Let me get hinata she may need to be help ... and thats also what he would do" she said before jogging over to the girl after Shikamaru released her.

As sasuke kept running he couldn't help but be hurt as he kept remembering the tears and screams of anguish that had come from sakura. It didn't take him to much longer to reach madara with his pace but what he saw did surprise him. The 4th and 3d hokage were holding their own against him pretty well. But then madara looked over towards sasuke and smiled before saying, "Good job defeating the 9 tails sasuke. He's barely alive holding on with what little he has left good job. Now help me defeat these two so we can seal up him and all the other beast in the gedo."

Minato looked over to see his almost dead son and lost it. The 9 tails chakra that was sealed up in him was now exploding out. Madara was surprised to see this turn of events (including the fact that he never noticed he had some kyuubi chakra in him). The chakra didn't explode in the usual red though but in a giant golden aura that was leaving the half of kumara inside of him drained and minato stronger than ever. Minato quickly used his famed flying thunder god jutsu to cover the space between him and sasuke faster than he could blink. He quickly grabbed naruto and kicked sasuke in the face sending the by flying backwards but not before also attaching a hirashin symbol on him also.

Sasuke quickly activated his famed sharingan surging as much chakra as he could into it. He quickly activated his susanoo but before he could do anything the tailed beast finally found them and did whatever they could do to fight off madara and sasuke. Sasuke just sighed a shikamaru sigh before mentally cursing the first hokage for giving him this job. He just deactivated his susanoo not wanting to waste the chakra and quickly stopped minato and gave him a shortened version of what the first hokage said before getting ready to help everyone fight madara.

Minato listened to what sasuke was saying before widening his eyes, happy that his son wasn't hurt, but sad and angry that the first would have him do this. He quickly threw one of his special kunai towards the nearest bijju and then used his hirashin. He saw that it was the 8 tails jinchūriki and quickly told him what the plan was. Using the link between all the other tailed beast B told everyone what the plan was. The beast just ignored him pretty much but decided to not harm sasuke.

Madara though was smiling in joy due to the intensity of the fight. All of a sudden though black Zetsu showed up next to him and quickly handed him his left rinnegan eye. He quickly shoved it into his eye socket before blinking at his new found sight that was finally returned to him. He looked at his body to see the blood dripping down it and all of a sudden he could finally feel it again. The rush of a battle and the pain. He then started to laugh a blood curdling horrifying laugh, "YES! FINALLY I CAN FEEL IT AGAIN!" He then summoned the gedo statue to him not wanting to waste time. Madara looked over to black zetsu and said, "I may go a little crazy now that i also have hashirama's healing ability. Stop me i need be" he said before taking off towards everyone.

Naruto decided to take this time to finally wake back up. He quickly activated his sage mode using the nature chakra that he had absorbed while he was lying still. As soon as his eyes opened showing the frog-like change and orange tingting. He calmly smiled and said, "Madara! This here is your downfall."

"NARUTOOO" a yell was heard and then sakura was around naruto's body hugging him tightly. "What happened?!" She asked with sadness and anger in her voice.

"There's no time to tell but don't hurt sasuke" he said shocking the girl. She just had to accept that and nodded her head before getting ready to fight.

Madara meanwhile just kept smiling as he saw the whole alliance here with every bijju waiting to fight just him. He smiled and quickly activated a part of the rinnengan and put all the bijuu (except naruto who is in sage mode) under a leash getting ready to pull them in and push any jinchūriki out.

Naruto and gaara were both thinking the same thing and wasn't going to have any of this. Gaara was using his sand to stop madara from pulling in the bijuu while naruto focused on making the biggest rasenshuriken he possible could. All of a sudden Madara decided that he was having enough of gaara holding back the bijuu from him and so he went into his susanoo state and threw a blue chakra speare at the sand using kage. Gaara had no choice but to let go of the ichibi to protect himself. Madara was just about to use this to his advantage before he looked over to see naruto's rasenshuriken flying towards him at ungodly speeds and power. The man had no choice but to completely lose his focus over the bijuu to avoid the attack in time. The 8 monsters used this to their advantage and started to do what they could to slow down or stop madara but to no avail. Naruto quickly entered his own bijuu state mixing it with his sage mode giving him amazing sensory abilities. Naruto barely had time though to stop the onslaught that was coming at him from madara. The man was mixing in amazing fire jutsu's with his taijutsu and just kept attacking Naruto.

Said boy was having a hard time faring against the more experienced man. Sasuke quickly joined in making it a bit of an even fight. Even though the two boys are used to fighting each other they could quickly sync up their attacks together giving madara a harder time fighting the two. as naruto would throw in a rasengan to the midsection sasuke would take his sword swinging down to the side striking at madara putting the man on defense. When sasuke started to add in his lightning chakra to this sword the fight then become much harder for madara because he was weak to that element and now he couldn't rely on his kunai to help defend him. He was slowly getting madder and madder including when the third and fourth hokage gave help when they could. He finally got tired of these nuisances and decided to show his full power. He quickly activated his full susanoo and began his onslaught against the shinobi.

Most of the shinobi were scared shitless when they saw this. That was until naruto decided to speak up and say, "Everyone… Remember together we can do anything. It's because we all worked together that we got this far. So do not give up now. We are so close to doing this and if not for yourself do it for your families or precious people back home. Do it so they don't have to see the horror of war or feel the sadness of losing you. Some of you are husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers. Fight to go back and see them. I understand now even if i don't want to accept it that not everyone will make it back. But do NOT let up hope. Because for the first time ever we are all putting aside our differences to fight together so lets get together AND KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!" He finally finished, motivating everyone to stand up and fight him.

With a loud roar from everyone the alliance finally started to attack back. Madara just smiled not caring in the least. But what he didn't know was that all the shinobi were already together in groups according to chakra nature. All of a sudden he was being assaulted by the strongest earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning chakra jutsu's known. Sasuke, and naruto though were doing their own powerful jutsu while the bijuu kept firing off tailed beast bombs as fast as they could. Sasuke after getting enough time shot off his kirin and mixed in his amaterasu to do a much bigger blow while naruto had clones throwing off rasenshuriken's while he went full nine tails to do a full powered tailed beast bomb. Madara meanwhile was getting more and more pissed at this. He finally just started throwing off random jutsu's left and right doing whatever he could while also killing more shinobi with his susanoo.

While this was going on kakashi was still with obito who had black zetsu on him somehow keeping him alive. "I'm sorry kakashi" the man said wishing his sensei was still there instead of fighting against madara.

"Don't be obito. I just wish i could have helped you sooner.. before all of this." Kakashi said in his usual sad, monotone voice.

"If i had tried to find out the truth though…" he stopped his voice cracking. "If i found out why you killed rin instead of just blindly attacking and sucumming to the rage everything could have been avoided. Sensei wouldn't of had to die.. you wouldn't have been alone… Hell naruto may not have even been made a jinchūriki and we would have grown up with him." that made the both of them smile thinking of what could have been. "But i was living with madara as i healed it's because of him I'm here now anyways. But honestly i wish i actually died back then… the world would be a lot different. Nagato actually created the akatsuki for peace and to peacefully stop hanzō. It's because of me he went evil and even had the rinnegan." this surprised kakashi that he was explaining all of this but let him continue knowing he isn't long for the world. "And then after i had finally bent him under my will i controlled him from the shadows and also had him get stronger faster by having him unlock the abilities of the rinnegan faster. Once he was even more powerful than me i had him start organizing the group under his puppets… ARG" he started coughing up blood and kakashi gripped his kunai tighter getting ready to fight.

"**Shut the hell up already no one wants to hear your goddamn life story" Black zetsu said getting tired of obito's shit.**

Before Obito could retort zetsu covered his entire face making it so he couldn't talk. Kakashi just said until he felt the earth shaking underneath him from the fight which made him think, "_How strong is madara?"_

Madara meanwhile was starting to get really pissed. He was being beaten by a bunch of nobody shinobi while he was practically a god a triple S rank shinobi. His name meant fear itself yet they kept fighting. And they were winning. "_HOW DAMNIT!" he screamed in his mind._ "FUCKING STOP; MOKUTON: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU" He screamed inside his susanoo making a dragon just as big if not bigger and having it attack. All the lightning user's quickly retaliated throwing off jutsu's to destroy it while the fire user's shot off the hottest and most damaging jutsu's they could. Madara kept getting more and more angry including that he's still waiting to get his other eye before he can really start using deadly jutsu's with the rinnegan's power. He decided to drop his susanoo and fight with straight taijutsu.

Gai and lee decided to use this opportunity to use their Hidden moves and quickly opened up the first seven gates giving them speed to match the raikage. They didn't care about the drawbacks knowing that it was needed. Lee, Gai, Naruto and Jonny(Oc from land of lightning) were the first to get their. Jonny quickly added in lightning to his hands to give a more electrical attack while naruto started to quickly throw off rasengans trying to do as much damage as possible. Gai and Lee meanwhile quickly charged in against madara in fist to fist fighting and with each successful hit they would break bones. But due to having the healing prowess of the first hokage he would heal the bones almost instantaneously. Thus making their attacks mean nothing just about. But then Lee by a great accident while kicking straight up smashed his leg (which still had weights on) into Madara's balls completely destroying them and making the man scream in complete pain. He had no choice but to double over in searing pain which left him wide open to an attack that came from sakura who uppercutted him with all of her strength making him fly backwards. The man then struggled to his feet but the look in his eye started to seriously scare people. But then he disappeared. All of a sudden naruto could see him running towards obito and kakashi.

Naruto then got scared and quickly said, "Dad get here now! I need you to hiraishin us to obito and kakashi hurry" he said as his dad quickly did that understanding what was about to happen. As soon as the appeared their kakashi's eyes widened in surprised but got ready to fight not saying anything. "I'm sorry for this" naruto said. Before anyone could say anything naruto grabbed obito/black zetsu and ripped him/it in half killing both of them.

"NOO!" both kakashi and minato said. Kakashi then said, "Why did you do this?!" before naruto could say anything madara showed up and was once again angry because the rinnegan eye that obito had was now useless due to black zetsu keeping it from dying with obito's body. In a searing rage he flew forward thrusting his fist threw kakashi's chest killing the man by ripping his heart out killing the man but not quick enough because kakashi's sharingan was able to record the heart being pulled out in front of him before he dropped dead.

**Authors note: Please don't be a hater for this ending and cliffhanger and for taking so long to update. Please R&amp;R and give me some notes to take on my mistakes Im open to criticism but don't be a douchebag **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry it took so long for this next update been preoccupied, not a lot of time to write but anyways enjoy.**

Madara after taking the eye quickly flew upwards and away for a quick minute to heal. He than saw Sasuke and quickly forced him into the next dimension using the ability he got from kakashi's eye. He than sucked himself in their and quickly started to overpower Sasuke in their one on one fight. "Now do you see how weak you truly are boy! This is what you get for going against me you stupid brat" He yelled insanely while taking Sasuke's sword and stabbing the boy with it. Sasuke's eyes widened at this turn of events as he slowly fell to the ground holding his chest and coughing out blood.

"Y-you'll nn-ne-never win" Sasuke said to old man before using the last of his chakra to try to make a chidori before Madara kicked him in the ribs knocking him down to the ground.

Madara quickly went back to the real world not noticing he brought Sasuke who had happened to grab his ankle. He kicked the boy away not caring as he would soon die and went to search out the others he wished to kill.

"Dad come here" Naruto said as his dad quickly showed up next to him.

"Are you sure we should do this now.?" the kage asked worried about the repercussions.

"If it means having the power i need to defeat this bastard than yes… Kumara is ready when you are so hurry and transfer his yin half into me, hopefully with Kumara whole again i should be able to be on more even terms with Madara." Naruto said while his dad eyed him carefully.

"You're just like your mother ya know… no matter how crazy the idea is you're right about it… hold still for a minute" and with that he used his one good arm to hover over Naruto's seal, "Seal release 8 trigrams!" Minato said shouting the ending and with that you could visibly see the chakra shooting into Naruto.

After a few seconds nothing happened and then as soon as the transfer ended Naruto fell to the ground shouting and writhing in pain as his body started to shut down on him.

**Elsewhere**

Madara looked over the Shinobi alliance, completely livid as he contemplated what he could do now that his plans for the moon eye is gone because of that damn kyuubi brat. Madara decided he'd take out that damn brat who electrocuted him first and shot forward with all intent to kill. But he was intercepted by Sasuke who had an even more advanced version of the rinnegan than him. He quickly grinned because this was now his last opportunity to reach his goal.

Sasuke quickly realised his mistake in attacking Madara when he noticed the man amining only to injure him which meant that he needed his newly gained rinnegan eye. He quickly took his sword out and started to attack Madara as fast as he could. Madara getting in a lucky kick knocked the sword away before reaching for Sasuke. Sasuke realising what was about to happen surged chakra into his rinnegan and before he knew what happened he had teleported to where his sword was and his sword was sticking through Madara's hand. Sasuke smiled starting to understand his new power.

"Sasuke what was that just now?" Naruto his old friend and rival said appearing next to him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed his power was different he seemed more powerful; and realised that he must have talked to the Sage of Six Paths also. "Old man sage gave me this eye when I was talking to him not that long ago and it seems to have some different powers than what my mangekyō had and I'm pretty sure this will have to work for now."

"So the sage guy talked to you also huh? Yea he talked to me when dad was giving me the other half of Kumara's spirit as he no longer had any need for it due to both his arms being gone. I'm not sure what he did to me but… I understand more if you know what i mean and I feel more powerful. I feel better than ever and with your help I'm sure we can take this guy down.

"Tsk. As much as i hate to admit it you're right in the fact that it will take both of us to take him out." Sasuke said sighing and closing his eyes before looking forward with determination and a small grin. "Follow my lead" and with that the two shot forward attacking Madara. The man was angry but now that he had two eyes he still had a better chance of winning including with the powers that come with it.

Madara quickly became accustomed to his new eye as he had practice with multiple sharingans before, something he's not proud of but nonetheless it came handy right about now as he fought the two. "I have to admit you guys are very annoying and a good tag team but don't think your pathetic little power ups will make you stronger than me. With the powers in posses no one can beat me" and with that he flexed his left eye and said the one thing Naruto was getting tired of, "Shirena Tensen."

Sasuke wasn't quick enough to get away from the invisible force but was able to copy it with his rinnegan. Naruto was able to get away last second with a quick kawarimi. A jutsu he never thought would save his life. He quickly shot towards Madara and began to attack him one on one, Madara though was getting annoyed as the longer the two fought the better Naruto was getting, He saw Sasuke quickly approaching from the left and shot out one of his truth seeking orbs at him.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he saw the black ball of death hurtling at him with an ungodly amount of speed. Before he could dodge though Naruto was in front of him and he was stopping the ball with his right hand. "Come on scaredy cat i thought you wanted to fight… or are you scared of a little ball" Naruto said mockingly at his friend before crushing the ball surprising Madara and making him angrier.

The raven haired boy just smirked, "The only scaredy cat here is you dobe now come on let's take this guy out i don't want this to take forever." Sasuke then took off attacking Madara again with his sword slicing at the man as fast as he could, He just smirked though fighting back since Sasuke's fighting style as now getting copied and easier to fight unlike Naruto's whose body just flows and is harder to follow as their are no forms to it.

For a second Madara though he saw an opening in Sasuke's defense which he was about to exploit before he hard hat one word, "Rasengan" and all of a sudden through that opening Naruto came flying through with a giant blue orb that was being shoved into his gut tearing his body open.

"God damnit why won't you just die already!" Madara screamed as his body quickly healed the wound and he, getting angrier attacked them both with even more force and speed.

Sasuke was having a hard time prying against Madara's attacks and was actually thankful, for once, that Naruto was their to help him. But then Sasuke got a little scared as Madara made some kage bushin's. If the battle was hard before Sasuke was now almost losing as Naruto was by his side covering and attacking just as quick if not quicker than he. "Dobe" Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention, "Zabuza" He said with a grin.

Naruto was confused for a split second before remembering what to do and quickly made a couple kage bushin's. The clones quickly went after the Madara clones attacking them while Sasuke pulled out a fuma shuriken and timing it just right with his rinnegan and quickly threw it at Madara with such force the man barely avoided it.

"Hahaha" The man laughed insanely, "You thought that little toy would get me i-" a pop was heard behind him,

"Take this you mother fucker!" Naruto yelled as he threw a rasen shuriken at a sideways angle with even more force than Sasuke had use to throw his fuma shuriken. Madara quickly turned around to parry what he thought was jutsu. As soon as his body was turned he quickly realised his mistake and before he could move he felt the weapon tear through his insides destroying them at a near microscopic level doing insane amounts of damage as the wind blades and rasengan started to expand getting uncontrollable. The man yelled in extreme pain as he felt his organs and insides turn to mush and literally be destroyed in mere seconds. Naruto and Sasuke were standing still watching this from afar breathing heavily glad that it was over.

"pop" The boys looked up and saw that the Madara they had attacked was actually a clone and saw the real Madara seething with fury and saw his body was actually healing, "If it wasn't for the last minute kwami I'd be a goner now… You two are going to die.. Very, very painfully" The man yelled before charging at them and making ten more clones.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly took the defense as they were swarmed by clones and Madara. Naruto countered making a few clones of his own before running over to join Sasuke and help him fight against the Madara clones and real Madara.

The young uzumaki boy quickly body slammed into Madara, saving his Uchiha friend before attacking the elder Uchiha with a fury of kicks and hits. Madara was doing the best he could do dodge but was having trouble with Naruto's increased speed and strength that he got from the Rikudou Sennin. "Rasengan" was all Madara heard before a giant blue spiraling orb was shoved into his lower back from one of the Naruto clones. Before Madara could move to get away another clone bear hugged him so that the man would absorb all of the attack.

Madara coughed out blood as his organs were continuously being destroyed and rebuilt from his regenerative prowess. Finally the ball exploded outward causing even more significant damage to the man's body. The second clone, the one who was bear hugging the elder Uchiha popped out of existence as the raw powers of the rasengan hurt his chakra composed body as well. Before his body fully healed he started to feel pain like no other before.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke shouted as his right eye shot out the never ending black flames into the man's body. This time all Madara could feel was his insides liquefying faster than they could regenerate as his body was slowly taken over by the black flames. He quickly used the deva path's powers to push the fire away while also ripping his body in half.

"Did, did he just?"

"Yea I think he just did"

"Kumara can you believe this!?"

"**Shut up kid look his body is now able to heal itself again now quick attack him again before he gets up!" The kyuubi roared at him. **

"Son goku give me the rest of your chakra hurry" Naruto called inside himself as he quickly started to make one of his new favorite techniques even if for the last time. "Sage Art: Lava Release RasenShuriken" Naruto screamed as the lava coated rasenshuriken flew at the man who now was beginning to stand up.

Madara's eyes widened as he saw the attack coming at him at incredible speeds for an attack so large. He tried his best to get up to get away in time but couldn't so he did what Sasuke did. He replaced himself.

Naruto was grinning as he saw the terror on Madara's face before all of a sudden he heard a shrill scream of terror, "NO!" Naruto screamed as he forced his body to move faster than his attack. With a last ditch effort Naruto chucked a clone at even faster speeds than he was running to push her out of the way in time.

The explosion went off and for a second Naruto couldn't see anything, "N-Naruto are you their?" a soft voice called out to him. Naruto smiled before going to her, "It's ok Hinata-chan, I'm here for you."

Naruto set her down and had two clones stay next to her before looking at Madara, Forcing out as much kyuubi chakra as he could he stared down Madara, "**Today you die" **He said before charging in attacking him. Madara grinned as the boy recklessly charged at him in a blind fury. "That's right you insignificant fool, I'll kill your little bitch and than I'll kill you too!" Madara said before weaving around Naruto and Sasuke to once more attack Hinata.

Sasuke quickly used his new space time jutsu that came along with his rinnegan eye to switch places with Hinata, while also taking a very damaging hit. Until an electrical pop was heard showing that it was a lightning bushin that went ahead and gave a nice long zap to Madara frying his insides and right hand. "Argh, you little bastard betraying your own clan to help these pest when you could be on an immortal level like me! I'll kill you to." Madara said as he finished healing and charged at Sasuke while making a clone to charge at Hinata who was now being guarded by Naruto and some of his kage bushins. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand quickly and gave her a protective chakra clock. The girl quickly felt her chakra being replenished and the few cuts and bruises that littered her body were healed also.

The Naruto clones quickly charged in engaging the Madara clones, while Sasuke took on the real Madara. Madara was quickly getting annoyed even more so before he stopped what he was doing. The man smiled as he realised something, if he were to attacks the blonds friends than he would be to busy defending them to effectively fight. He quickly took off but was intercepted by Sasuke.

"I know that you're trying to attack Naruto's friends to distract him and kill him off but you forgot, they're not my friends and killing the dobe off is my job, so unfortunately for you I'm going to have to end you here, and now." With that Sasuke quickly charged the man with his sword in hand, He quickly started to cut and slash at Madara but like orochimaru the man was a snake and was narrowly avoiding the attacks. Sasuke quickly activated a partial susano'o, and used the extra strength behind the arm to slam Madara back a few hundred feet into a boulder.

Madara crawled out of the hole, and after his body finally finished healing he quickly flew through some handsigns, "Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul)." Sasuke narrowly avoided the flaming dragon heads that were shooting at him with near supernatural speeds. Sasuke quickly countered with his chidori senbon throwing them at his ancestor. He waited where he was for a slight second making sure his attack hit the man.

Madara didn't notice what had happened and quickly charged the still standing Sasuke. Before he could attack though he felt his body weakening and quickly dropped down to the ground in pain. "What the fuck did you do boy" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath before opening his eyes and saying, "I have this attack, the chidori senbon, it's near invisible and shoots out faster than lightning. RIght now as we talk your internal organs are malfunctioning and being destroyed. The longer I send chakra to them the more damage they'll do and longer they'll last. In other words my friend you are fucked." Sasuke looked closely at Madara with his rinnegan, "and from the looks of it your heart is almost done to, you may be able to regrow your organs but with no heart and no brain you will have much trouble doing anything." With that Sasuke quickly overcharged his attack, and watched as Madara started writhing and screaming in pain.

"poof" the madara revealed itself to be a clone.

"What the fu-" Sasuke was quickly introduced to the ground as Madara slammed his first into the back of Sasuke's head.

"Thank you for warning me of your attack i will be weary of that next time. But don't worry about that" Madara picked up Sasuke by the back of his head and whispered in his ear, "There won't be a next time boy." With that he threw Sasuke up and roundhouse kicked him, letting Sasuke get a few hundred feet away before slamming back into him.

Naruto saw what was happening to his friend, and quickly finished off the rest of the Madara clones. He than grabbed Sasuke's' sword and ran off towards Madara. Naruto quickly started attacking Madara. He came at the man with quick, sloppy attack's with the sword. Naruto got in a good slash, and cut open Madara's chest/stomach. He quickly stuck the sword in the ground and swung around it kicking Madara in the chest knocking the man back a few feet before appearing above him and slammed his foot into Madara's faced slamming him into the ground and shoving the sword through his throat. Naruto made a clone and had it go to Sasuke to give it some of Kurama's chakra to help him heal. Naruto quickly ripped out the sword from the man's throat and was slightly amazed to watch Madara go from choking on his own blood to quickly breathing again and boy was he angry.

"I'll say it, you almost had me there but you fucked up. You removed the sword and I promise I won't give you another chance to do that again." Madara said and shot forward to attack Naruto but was knocked backwards by Sasuke's susano'o fist.

Sasuke was helped up by naruto, "Thanks for the help dobe" Sasuke said smirking as he started to stand on his own getting ready to fight again.

"If I didn't save your ass who would teme" the orange clad boy said grinning ear to ear. "So you ready to fight together now to kick his ass" Naruto said as they stood together watching Madara get up.

"No more second chances, we take him out now" Sasuke said getting serious now.

"I'll take lead you follow this time" Naruto said before shooting off while sasuke grabbed his sword and followed.

"I just keep getting reminded of my failures of killing you two but no more you fuckers die here!" Madara yelled shooting off towards the two.

Naruto quickly came in to punch and Madara ducked under but was met with Sasuke's sword coming at his head. the man quickly dodged and sung his foot leg hitting both Sasuke and Naruto knocking them both back. "Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu (Fire Release: True Hydra Technique)" Madara said as he flew threw handsigns before unleashing another S rank fire Jutsu.

Naruto and sasuke's eyes widened as they watched the jutsu turn into a giant three headed dragon. Sasuke quickly activated his amaterasu which was having a very difficult time overturning the Jutsu. Naruto quickly threw off one of his rasenshuriken's, and was happy to see the rasengan's explosion disperse the dragon.

"It's gonna take more than that to destroy this type of dragon" Madara said, Naruto was confused until he saw that the dragon now only had two heads left and was still flying around doing damage and was flying at the two. Naruto quickly went full Kumara mode and sasuke activated his susano'o around it as they got ready to fend off the Jutsu. Sasuke taking control used the arm to grab the dragon and cut off one of the heads. Naruto taking back control made another rasenshuriken in his full sized Kumara mode and threw it passed the dragon towards Madara.

"_Shit even i can't heal from that"_ the man thought as he quickly took off backwards. All of a sudden though a Naruto clone popped out of nowhere and held Madara in spot using a full nelson "Son of a bitch" Madara said as his eyes widened as he notice the giant ball of death flying at him before it hit the ground and exploded outwards devastatingly. Madara quickly did a no handed shushin to get out of their "You goddamn brats just keep finding ways to piss me off don't you. Well try handling this than!" Madara quickly made a shadow clone and then they each made the same hand signs, "Wood style: wood dragon Jutsu" two giant dragons made of wood started to fly at the two boys.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly detached but stayed in their full forms (susano'o and Kumara mode). Naruto started to fire off Tailed beast bombs at the dragons while sasuke flew off and tried to take ok won with his susano'o sword. The first dragon was able to get around the tailed beast bomb and effectively knocked down Kumara before biting into him holding him in place. Sasuke was more lucky and cut his dragon in half a couple of times, before setting it ablaze using Amaterasu. He quickly came back to help Naruto and shoved his susano'o blade through the dragon's head. "Get up dobe" sasuke said as the two deactivated their special modes and got ready to fight again.

"Ah shut up teme I didn't need your help I had it handled!" Naruto said back to his brother like friend as they stood side by side ready to fight once more.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"

The boys looked over to see a large volume of water flying at them at ungodly speeds. Sasuke barely had time to knock Naruto and his own self away. "Shadow clone Jutsu" the two looked up again more prepared… or so they thought, "Water collaboration Jutsu: Automatic Bullet!" With that each clone and the real Madara started to fire off water bullets continuously at super high rates.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Naruto yelled as he activated his kumara cloak, and did the best he could do dodge the dangerous jutsu . Sasuke just activated his susano'o and used the sword to help defend himself.

" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled from atop his susano'o blasting off a fireball the size of a football stadium destroying a majority of the water bullets and some of the clones.

"This is becoming very annoying… why don't you juST FUCKING DIE DAMNIT! PLANETARY DEVASTATION!" With that madara flew up a giant black ball, bigger than naruto's ever seen before.

"Sasuke Keep your susano'o activated we're going to need your strongest attack to stop this next one" Naruto yelled as he went full kumara again. Before the two had time to start their attack the entire ground started flying towards the ball making it bigger and stronger, faster than ever. Within seconds the ball had dwarfed the battlefield and was still growing. Naruto's and sasuke's eyes widened in horror as they saw how big this was getting and still growing.

"NOW DIE DAMNIT" and with that madara swung his arms down and watched as the meteorite fell to earth ready to kill everyone.

**Author's note: Well there's the chapter, i apologize that this took so long but i've been way too busy i plan to update more if i can. Hope you enjoy this and my cliffhanger! until next time!**


End file.
